


[Podfic] Life, After

by Culumacilinte



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genderbending, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Time War, Racebending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Come back to the TARDIS, then.’ He offers it like it’s the obvious alternative, but Ace bites her lip. Maybe it is the obvious alternative, and she’d be lying if she said some part of her wasn’t tempted, but it feels… too soon, somehow. Or something. Too much like giving the Doctor power over her life again, and she doesn’t know that she’ll ever be ready for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Life, After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life, After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024242) by [Culumacilinte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte). 



**Title:** Life, After  
 **Author:** Culumacilinte  
 **Reader:** [Culumacilinte](../users/Culumacilinte/works) (ie: [](http://hobbit-feets.livejournal.com/profile)[**hobbit_feets**](http://hobbit-feets.livejournal.com/))  
 **Length:** 3108  
  
 **Links:** [audio](https://app.box.com/s/tm5su51ei756ppntiy41)


End file.
